Drawn Together: Inuyasha Version
by InuYasha Vs. Sesshoumaru
Summary: An Inuyasha version of the show Drawn Together. For those who don't know the show Drawn Together, it is a cartoon version of Big Brother... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Settling In

Drawn Together: Inuyasha Version

(Disclaimed)

_**Settling In **_

A lady with a purple kimono and black hair with a blue shine walked out onto the grass in front of twelve people. She was holding a scroll. She looked at everyone of them and then to her scroll.

"Hello, my name is Kaguya and welcome to Drawn Together," it read. "I will read all twelve names and then you guys can go inside and claim your sleeping places."

Everyone nodded except for two men with long whitish hair. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. So alike sometimes. Anyway...

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kikyou, Naraku, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Kanna, and Kohaku." She said. "And now you may go."

Everyone raced inside. Each person pushing one another for the room they believe they deserved. Some using their authorities as an excuse.

* * *

Kagome found a room. It was all blue with two large beds. She smiled and thought to herself, 'Jackpot.'

She threw her bag on one bed with all white blankets and sprawled herself out. It was so soft, so cottony. She felt like she was in heaven, but that lasted until she read a sign above it. It read, _For two_.

She frowned. She didn't want to sleep with another, unless of course it was Sango. But she had a feeling it wasn't going to be, and she was right.

Through her spot on the bed, she could see out the door. And no other than Koga came through it. He looked around until his eyes met Kagome's. He grinned then set himself on the same bed.

"Looks like we're bunking together." He said with his cocky grin.

Kagome chuckled then looked to her side. 'Please,' she thought. Just then she thought of the other bed. 'Of course!' She was starting to gather up her stuff when someone entered, Sango.

'On, no,' Kagome thought.

Sango saw Kagome and ran over with a big smile and gave her a hug. "Hey!" she said.

"Hey, Sango! Happy you're here!" Kagome answered. 'Please don't take the other bed, please don't take the other bed!' her mind screamed to Sango.

"Hey nice bed!" Sango said. She landed herself on it.

Kagome's eyes shut. 'Great.'

Sango eyes wandered over to Koga. "Oh, dear," she said lowly. Kagome nodded. "I know."

Sango felt lucky that she didn't have a guy beside her, but Kagome pointed out a sign above her bed. It also red, _For Two_.

When Sango read it her eyes widened and she started to gather her stuff and was just out the door when...

"My, my, Sango! You do have good taste!" A young man's voice came from outside the door. Sango was pushed in by Miroku. She dropped her bags, not wanting to miss such a great opportunity for another perfect bed.

"I will want this kind of bed when we wed and live in our own house!" he said.

Sango folded her arms. "We will never wed!" she said with a little blush.

"Such harsh words my dear!"

* * *

Inuyasha found a dark room. The lights weren't on for some reason, but that didn't stop him from entering. When he did, it was a light purple room with a bed, also for two. It had purple blankets that he guessed would be soft.

He immediately fell down on it and closed his eyes, thinking he would have it on his own, but he was wrong...

He heard someone enter and popped open one eye. It was a tall man. And when he turned around to face him, it was Sesshomaru.

"No way, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said with a protective voice over his bed.

"Go get your own bed!"

* * *

Kagome slept peacefully that night, except for the arms that would snake around her waist every so often. She was debating whether it was just Koga innocently sleeping, or him trying to find an excuse to hold her. But either way, the arm went off.

Other reasons were the yelling of Sango. A "PERVERT!" could be heard in the night, and then the sound of a slap.

Kagome would just giggle quietly. Koga, though, would pounce up with a loud growl and raise his fists. Soon figuring out from Kagome it was just Sango and Miroku. He would then, go back to his peaceful sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha shifted from side to side, not having much room on the bed because, Sesshomaru was on the other end. (Laughs) Sorry...

After the little fight, Inuyasha went looking for more room, but were all token, even the little blankets for people who wanted to sleep on the floor.

But after a few pounding to both brothers' heads, they agreed.

The huge Boa would drift onto his face, making him choke and shoving it away. But a foot soon interrupted him in his ding-dong. He would slowly slink to the floor in pain.

A soft chuckle could be heard from Sesshomaru's side when that happened.

The next day was going to be hectic, but let's leave that for the next chapter...

* * *

(AN: What you think? I'm not sure. Please review and tell me where this fic stands!)

* * *


	2. Relaxing Day One

_Chapter Two) Relax day part 1_

Kagome woke up with an arm around her waist. 'Kouga,' she thought while rolling her eyes. 'When will he ever learn?'

She let her feet fall to the ground and then stood up, looking for her bag to get clean clothes on. She found it by the wall, on her side of the bed.

* * *

Inuyasha too woke up with an arm around him and leaning against something solid. He smiled and snuggled into whatever it was. 'Soft,' he thought. 'Why so soft?' He turned around and met face to face with a sleeping Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha let out a scream and scrambled off the bed. "PERVERT!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open and saw his brother standing over the bed looking at him with a terrified face, holding a blanket up to his chest as if he was a naked girl and just woke up to see a naked man beside her. But of course Inuyasha wasn't naked and neither was Sesshomaru.

"What's your problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You! You pervert! I woke up against you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What? I think you're the pervert if you would fantasize about that stuff!"

"No, I woke up with your arm around me and I was leaning against you!" Inuyasha replied, pointing at him.

Sesshoumaru just looked at him for a moment then screamed.

**

* * *

Kagome just finished getting dressed. And thought about relaxing. That was until she heard screams. Two men came screaming down the hall. Swinging their arms in the air frantically.**

Kagome giggled, it was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"PERVERT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well you didn't have to lean against me! I need to take an hour long shower now!" Sesshomaru snapped back.

Kagome giggled and walked out of her room. "Good morning, lovers. When is the honeymoon?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Inuyasha said, obviously not amused.

"You two want coffee?" she asked, eyeing back and forth between the brothers.

"Yeah, sure." They both said in unison then glared at each other.

Once Kagome was done making their coffee, most people were up, probably because of the screaming. Kouga came out and wrapped his arm around Kouga.

A growl was heard once he did that. Kouga and Kagome looked around to see who owned the growl; they saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku glaring at Kouga.

Kagome blushed. "Creepy," she quietly said to herself.

"Well, well, you know Kagome is sleeping with me, right?" Kouga asked, thinking it to be good to push them further.

All 3 demons looked at Kagome. She blushed. "I didn't plan it that way," she said quietly, knowing that they would hear though.

"Umm... coffee, Naraku?" she asked, trying the break the tension.

"Yes."

The TV above them came on and they looked up at it. Kaguya, the host came on the screen.

"Today, we will not be doing activities, it'll be a day to settle in and relax, so, relax. That is all."

"Good," Kagome said.

(AN: I know it was short and the day wasn't hectic, but I had to make this quick, sorry!)


End file.
